Ryu
How Ryu joined the Tourney As a very young child, Ryu was orphaned and left with no memories about his parents, and whether they were still alive. He was found and adopted by a man named Gouken who raised Ryu in his secluded dojo and trained Ryu in the ways of his martial arts. Shortly afterwards, Gouken would later train his best friend's spoiled son, Ken Masters. Ken served not only as a sparring partner, but also gave Ryu a friend in the form of a boy his own age. Ryu looked up to Gouken as a father figure, and regards Ken as his best friend and surrogate brother, a relationship which remains to this day. When Ryu was 23 years old, Gouken believed that Ryu was ready to travel the world in order to test and hone his martial skills against the best fighters from around the world. With this, Ryu left Gouken's dojo, and headed to fight in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation Ryu does a Hadoken and the camera zooms on his poses as he says "Metsu!". Special Attacks Hadoken (Neutral) Ryu fires a blue fireball from his palms. Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Side) Ryu performs a hurricane kick and says "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Shoryuken (Up) Ryu says "Shoryuken!" and performs a jumping uppercut in which he spins and rockets upwards. Tengyo Hadoken (Down) (Tourney 1) Ryu fires a blue fireball from his palms at a 45 degree angle. Joudan Sokutogeri (Down) (Tourney 2) Ryu does a simple, yet strong, forward-stepping side kick. If it hits, the opponent is sent flying. Shinku Hadoken (Hyper Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Super Combo, this is a super powered version of the Hadouken that by definition is a massive fireball of blue ki that hits multiple times. Metsu Hadoken (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Ryu collects a mass of energy as he yells "Metsu!". He then fires a big purple fireball at an opponent while yelling "HADOKEN!", inflicting a great deal of damage in the process. Victory Animations #Ryu pumps his fists saying "All RIGHT!". This is also Ryu's Street Fighter IV retry animation. #With his arms crossed and his back turned, Ryu says "I still don't have what it takes... i must train harder!". #Ryu collects massive energy saying "Metsu!", then fires the energy from his palms twice saying "HADOKEN HADOKEN!". On-Screen Appearance Ryu jumps to his starting point, then tightens his gloves and headband saying "The answer lies in the heart of battle.". Special Quotes *No one's stronger than me, fool! (When fighting Lu Bu) *Fight your absolute best, or don't fight at all! (When fighting Zhao Yun) *Spiders... I hate spiders... (When fighting Spider-Man) *Strive to be the best you can be! (When fighting Mario) *Hmm... A martial artist. Kusanagi, I believe. (When fighting Kyo) *I will surpass... the SATSUI NO HADO! (When fighting Akuma, Jin, and Kazuya) Trivia *Ryu shares his English voice actor with Kazuya, Jon Talbain, Titanic Tim, Sima Yi, Ujiyasu, Xu Huang, Zhou Tai and Ding Feng. *Ryu is the first Street Fighter character to have been downloadable content in a previous Smash game; in this case, SSB4. *The rival of Ryu is the one and only Lu Bu. Zhao Yun is his second rival. *While kidnapped is Sakura's Classic Intro and Ending, instead of being caged, he is mind controlled by Bowser much like Bison did before. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters Category:Veterans Category:Veterans that have been introduced in SSB4